The Witcher merchants
There are many merchants that Geralt encounters in his travels through Vizima and environs. Some are specialists, others are generalists and a few a just opportunists. * Antiquaries, for books and scrolls. * Blacksmiths and not just their helpers sell weapons and related products. * Jewelers, for the obvious as well as other gifts. * Wait staff, ok waitresses, in Inns sell food and drink and often grease, for blade coatings. * Druids also tend to be merchants. Locations * Blacksmith shops and stands * Inns and taverns * Merchant Street * Marketplace * Dark alley * Druids' grove * Druids' cave Notable Merchants * Declan Leuvaarden * Abigail * Elder druid * Haren Brogg * the Hermit * Julian * Kalkstein * Murky Waters healer * Thaler * Vaska * the Gardener Merchants by Chapter Chapter I * Abigail * Declan Leuvaarden * Haren Brogg * Inn in the Outskirts and surrounding palisade ** Vesna and the waitress at the inn ** Antiquary ** Viziman herbalist ** Blacksmith * the meat vendor in the Outskirts Chapter II * Declan Leuvaarden * the gardener * Kalkstein * Order Armorer and Order Merchant * Malcolm Stein and the Trader * Thaler * Vaska * Elder druid in the Druids' grove * Fisherman at the landing in the swamp * waitress at The Hairy Bear * Temple Quarter marketplace ** The Peddler ** The Peasant trader ** The Antiquary ** The Herbalist Chapter III * All merchants in Chapter II * the non-guild armorer in New Narakort Square in the Trade Quarter * bar wench at the Gamblers' den * Trade Quarter marketplace ** Salt Square *** Alchemist *** Booze vendor *** Zerrikanian trader **Tanners Square *** Bookseller *** Arms dealer * The Alley along the Walls ** Butcher ** Fishmonger ** Merchant Chapter IV * Abigail or the Murky Waters healer * Baker in Murky Waters * Hermit * Julian * Murky Waters blacksmith * Blacksmith's son Chapter V * Kalkstein * the fence in Old Vizima * the Scoia'tael quartermaster in Old Vizima, near the Gate to the Dike * the Order quartermaster in Old Vizima, near the Breach in the wall * Druids in the Druids' cave Journal entry This journal entry pertains only to one of two mutually exclusive encounters that Geralt has in the Trade Quarter with a noblewoman. The noblewomen in question can be found either near the jester on John Natalis Square — a woman in a purple and orange outfit who apparently likes rough sex and wants a kikimore claw, or near town hall — a woman in white (drunk, I believe), who likes scary sex and uses a "missing" silk scarf (which is technically the gold shawl) to start a conversation with the witcher. I suppose their husbands are merchants in addition to being unsatisfying? The noblewoman in purple can also be swayed by offering a bribe, then choosing to cancel or offer nothing. She replies no one has ever treated her like a cheap whore, and proceeds to show you what a "real woman" can do. These encounters may not occur until after either Echoes of Yesterday or Six Feet Under have begun. Sex card gallery Image:People Merchants.png|Merchants' journal image Image:People Noblewoman 2.png|kikimore claw woman Image:People Noblewoman 3.png|silk scarf woman Image:Sex Merchants.png|sex card Video thumb|480px|left|Noblewoman (Merchants) Sex Card Category:Card mini-game Category:Characters in The Witcher computer game Category:Humans Category:Merchants Category:Occupations Category:The Witcher Chapter III cs:Kupci de:Händler Liste fr:Marchands it:Mercanti hu:Kereskedők pl:Kupców